Love for Two Con-Foxes
Love for Two Con-Foxes is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise As I have said before, Nick wasn't the only con-fox in my head-canon. His whole family was in on it, and his parents were legendary in Zootopia's underworld circles. However, how did that come to be? Well, this story tells you. Story Zootopia has seen many legendary romances. Perhaps the most famous of all of them, at least in the modern era, was Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Their love story began, of course, when they stopped the Night Howler crisis and brought Dawn Bellwether to justice. After a year as friends who had major crushes on one another, they took the next step. However, they were not the only couple who had achieved well-known status. They were far from it. Of course, every hero has parents who brought him into the world. Nick was no different. His parents were two legendary con-foxes, Robin and Marian Wilde. Robin was, as his son would later be, cool, brave and handsome. In his plans, he was extremely successful. Marian was a legendary beauty, a beauty that caused all of her male marks to fall for her scheme. Together, the two became legendary in the Zootopian underworld, running afoul of bosses of the Syndicate and others alike. But how did their love come to be? It all began years before the Night Howler crisis. Robin and Marian were the best of friends as kits. In their little neighborhood, they played happily, free for now of the prejudice toward foxes that was common in the city for years. Along with Robin's younger brother Levi, they were the happiest kits you could imagine. However, the Wilde family was a multi-generational family of con-artists. Robin learned these skills. Along the way, he taught them to Marian. One day, they planned, they would put them to use. Then they began to grow up. They grew out of kithood and then their teen years. By the time they hit young adulthood, Robin was a strong and handsome fox. Marian became an absolute beauty, with the attractive hips, butt and so on that beautiful vixens often had. Although foxes were despised, vixens were thought to be very attractive and almost always the mammal that artists, filmmakers and photographers used when they wanted to depict a "hot babe". Many male mammals fantasized about vixens and found them very desirable. Marian used this fact to her advantage. She always succeeded, walking away with much money. Robin was every bit as successful. He often performed his cons in disguise, oftentimes as a showman of some sort. Other times, he would use the guise of a city official. They even got the attention of members of the Syndicate, whom they always escaped. The legend of Robin and Marian grew in the underworld. Eventually, Robin and Marian got married when they were in their late twenties. It was a match made in heaven. Before long, Marian was pregnant. Then, in April of 1988, Marian brought a male kit into the world. This was Nicholas Piberius Wilde, or Nick for short. Robin and Marian held their son proudly. If they only knew the great future that awaited their son, thirty-eight years in the future. Little did they know that their son would be the first Wilde to turn away from the con game, become the first fox ZPD officer, marry a bunny, father the first predator/prey hybrid and serve as Zootopia's first fox mayor. Right now, though, he was just a little baby. That baby soon began to grow, and he learned his family's skills. Then, at eight years old, the Junior Ranger Scouts incident occurred. Both Robin and Marian were furious. It was one of the worst times in their lives. How dare those kids do that to their son, only because he was a fox. Nick continued to grow, becoming the smart, handsome fox that he would long be remembered as. The love of two con-foxes would have a part in changing the city forever. Category:PrinceBalto's mainline Zootopia fics Category:Mainline continuity Category:PrinceBalto's stories that feature Robin and/or Marian Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:Pre-WildeHopps stories Category:Stories set before the movie Category:Stories set before the events of Zoootpia Category:Before Nick met Judy Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus